The Transfer Student
by Ice-make Mage Neko
Summary: Junior high was normal for me. Soccer team ace. Check. Scruffy uniform all the time. Check. Girlfriend. No. And then she came along...- Kukai
1. Chapter 1- When life gets interesting

**This is a shugo chara fanfiction story… you probably noticed**

**Nekoanimegirl13: Hi…um this is my first story and…um I'm going to refer to myself as Neko-chan… As for the Shugo Chara couples I'm a fan of amuto and kukamu**

**Ikuto: Thanks Neko-chan!**

**Neko-chan: That's really polite of you…**

**Kukai: So is your first story going to be a Kukamu or Amuto?**

**Neko-chan: When did you get here?**

**Kukai: When Ikuto texted me that he didn't want to do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Five minutes ago…**

**Neko-chan: well then my chara and I are going to do it then considering this is my first time.**

**Ikuto and Kukai: YOU HAVE A CHARA?**

**Neko-chan: … You didn't notice? Aisu I thought you told Daichi and Yoru?**

**Aisu: I did…**

**Yoru and Daichi: Nekoanimegirl13 doesn't own shugo chara or the characters except for Aisu**

**Ikuto and Kukai: Otherwise me and Ikuto would be fighting for eternity over Amu…**

**Neko-chan and Aisu: *sweatdrop* we were going to do that *sulking in the corner***

**Kukai POV—**

The day was just about normal until the transfer student came. Daichi was no help either. I mean when does a shugo chara get the right to take a nap when you're late for school?

"Gah!" I thought as a grabbed Daichi and ran out the door in the most crumpled uniform in history and ran to school without breakfast and an untied tie in my hand.

School –

I got to school just in time so I tied my tie loosely around my neck and jogged the rest of the way to my classroom and plonked myself at my desk. The bell rang.

"Okay class" yells sensei "We have a new transfer student"

The class went silent and a girl with familiar shoulder length pink hair strolled in.

"Please introduce yourself" whispered sensei and I didn't blame him, the girl wore her green check tie loosely around her neck, and she had rolled up the sleeves of her blazer. She wore black leather belt and chains on the green check skirt. She wore matching leg warmers and black converse, and was giving the class the death glare. I saw the leg warmers and immediately realised I knew this girl.

"Hinamori Amu" the girl spoke with a voice of ice "call me _Himamori_ and I'll be forced to make your life misery"

She came and sat down on the desk next to me and stared out the window…

**Kukai: Neko-chan's first story is a Kukamu story! Three cheers for me!**

**Ikuto: *sobs in corner***

**Neko-chan and Aisu: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Meet Hinamori

**Neko-chan: Sup folks! How's everyone doing?**

**Ikuto: …**

**Kukai and Neko-chan: *sweatdrop***

**Aisu: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters!**

**Kukai: Otherwise the manga would be going on forever**

**Neko-chan: Hey! Character change!**

_**Starts chasing Kukai with her Ice staff while Kukai calls her kitty**_

**Ikuto: please be reminded that I'm not the only person with a cat chara…**

**Aisu: On with the story!**

**Amu POV—**

I stared out the window. The whole class was looking at me. What was their problem? Is it suddenly not okay to have personal preferences on how people say your name? Gah! I looked round to see that Souma kid staring at me.

"Got a problem?" I ask

"N-no" he stammered

"Good"

I turn around to face the front and had my mind jump in shock. I knew that kid next to me…

_Flashback—No one's POV_

"_Come Kukai faster" Yelled Amu as Kukai wheezed behind the girl, struggling to keep up with his best friend._

"_But I can't" complained Kukai as they finally got to their destination. The park._

"_Why are we here?" asked Kukai _

"_I have to tell you something…" whispered Amu "I'm moving away"_

_Kukai stood there shocked as Amu walked away…_

_End of flash back—_

Amu looked away from Kukai guiltily and stared into space while Ran, Miki, Su and Dia fiddled with a pencil…

**Ikuto: wow I never knew about that…**

**Neko-chan: That's because it's fanfiction you baka**

**Ikuto: Right.**

**Kukai: I know Amu is cold but wow this adds a whole lot to her "Cool and Spicy" character!**

**Amu: Kukai!**

**Nagihiko: Please Review**

**Neko-chan: WHEN DID HE GET HERE?! **


	3. Chapter 3- Discover

**Neko-chan: Ohayo!**

**Aisu: Neko-chan is in such a good mood that she's been trying to come up with a new chapter all day**

**Neko-chan: AISU! Don't tell them that!**

**Kukai: Three cheers for Kukamu!**

**Ikuto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

**Rima: Neko-chan doesn't own any bit of Shugo Chara at all…**

**Nagihiko: or else Rima and I will be dating…**

**Neko-chan, Kukai and Ikuto: *sweatdrop***

**Amu: Roll the story!**

**Neko-chan: *wilts in corner***

**Amu's POV**

_Flashback—_

"_Amu get the door"_

"_Yes Mum!" I said and opened the door_

"_Hello are you Amu Hinamori?" said a woman standing at the door_

"_Yes" I said_

"_Oh. We are the Souma's. Kukai introduce yourself!" and a boy stepped out from behind her_

"_Sup! I'm Souma Kukai!" said a boy with really messy brown hair and a cocky grin_

"_Hinamori Amu…" I mumbled_

_End of flashback—_

"Yo, Hinamori" Yelled a familiar voice, I turned to see a none other than [drumroll please] Kukai Souma!

"Man… You always were hard to catch up with" panted Kukai

"What do you want Souma" I replied

"Yeah what do you want" Said Ran who came out of my bag

"Gah!" cried Kukai who stumbled backwards, only to trip over his own feet "You have a-a-a-"

"A Shugo Chara? Yeah and you do to considering you can see Ran"

"H-how? W-when?" stammered Kukai who [clearly] was in shock

"Like since Elementary"

Kukai fainted

**Neko-chan: What's going to happen?**

**Ikuto: Find out next week!**

**Kukai: Or in five minutes!**

**Aisu: Nek minit**

**Temari and Rhythm: Please review!**

**Nagihiko: Are there any other people in this story apart from Kukai and Amu**

**Neko-chan: Yes… *runs off to plan next chapter***

**Temari: Sayonara! **

**Neko-chan: *Sweatdrop* Not everyone can read Japanese… it means goodbye…**

**Yaya: Yaya wants CANDY!**


	4. Chapter 4- Kukai in shock

**Neko-chan: Sup Everyone!**

**Ikuto: She's in a good mood…**

**Nadeshiko: Konnichiwa! **

**Neko-chan: Nadeshiko is in this story!**

**Temari: Neko-chan doesn't own any of shugo chara except for the plot.**

**Kukai: Otherwise we would have found the embryo by now…**

**Neko-chan: You know I can control what happens in this…interview… *pulls out catnip***

**Ikuto: *cat ears pop out* GIMMIE!**

**Aisu: Roll da story**

**Kukai's POV—**

I woke-up in the sick room which I-for some reason- end up in every week. I turn my head and Amu is sitting there.

"A-a-amu…" I stammered

"Save it" then she cracked up laughing "You should have seen your face when you realized I that had chara's"

**After school—**

I was walking home with Amu. I couldn't believe it. Something like this we used to do all the time, now it seems so alien…

**Amu POV—**

I was walking home with…Kukai? This was weird…strange how it wasn't very awkward… Any way he started asking me questions like how long are you going to be here [um…dude I live here] and when did you get back [I just transferred what do you think?]. Anyway to make things more interesting I decided to race him… I won… by about… a mile… And then we ran into an old friend of mine… Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

"Nadeshiko-chan! What are you doing here?" I asked and bound over to her for a hug

"Konnichiwa Amu-chan. Didn't Kukai tell you? I'm your next-door neighbour" She smiled

"You and your brother?" [Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are two people]

"Hai!" she replied, then I saw her guardian character come out from behind her

"Konnichiwa Ran, Miki, Su and Dia" said Temari

"Uhhhh…" Kukai fainted

**Neko-chan: Kukai your to dramatic this is the second time!**

**Kukai: Its shock!**

**Ikuto: Review or else I torture Kukai**

**Neko-chan and Aisu: Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5- Nek minit

**Neko-chan: Sorry I haven't updated! I was kinda banned from the computer [long story]**

**Aisu: It was entirely Neko-chan's fault though!**

**Neko-chan: Was not! *goes and sobs in anime emo corner***

**Ikuto: To bad I couldn't find any chainsaws… I wanted to torture Kukai…**

**Neko-chan: Thank you to x-Cloud Adventurer who prevent Kukai from being tortured!**

**Amu: Neko-chan doesn't own shugo chara… what she does own is this interesting plot line…**

**Neko-chan: Roll the story!**

**Kukai's POV—**

I was getting tired waking up in strange rooms. This time it was my best friend Nagihiko's room.

"Dude! What happened to you?" Asked Nagihiko who apparently also had a…chara?

"Overcome with shock" I said but it sounded like a question…

"Nadeshiko and Amu were panicking like crazy. They made me carry you over here and then abanded me to go see this movie with Rima-chan and Yaya"

"Why didn't you go?"

"Rima forbade me to…" You know for a smart guy like him its strange how Rima manages to push him around like that. But she is his girlfriend after all…

**[Kukai: Opps did I say that out loud? Nagihiko: KUKAI SOUMA!]**

**Amu's POV—**

After seeing a movie with all my old mates they told me on how they all had chara's. We walked over to the school and sat in the "Royal" Garden. What's so "Royal about that anyway?

**At home—**

I was in my bedroom that evening when Mum gave me the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Amu? It's me Nadeshiko we have a problem"…

**Neko-chan: What's going to happen? **

**Ikuto: Find out next week!**

**Kukai: Or in five minutes!**

**Aisu: Nek minit**

**Amu: this seems familiar…**

**Ikuto: What my ichigo?**

**Kukai: Get lost you perverted neko! This story is kukamu!**

**Neko-chan: *sighs* Please review before these two fight…again…**


	6. Announcement!

**Neko-chan is asking for what you want to happen between Amu and Kukai in the next chapter: "The first date"! Post them as reviews and describe the scenario and setting of what you want to happen! I'll read them and choose the best one. Don't worry about connecting it to the previous chapter.**

**Amu: nothing rude or inappropriate. This will not be a lemon...**

**Kukai: though Neko-chan says I can kiss if that's what you want! **

**Amu: noooooooo!**

**Ikuto: She never said who the date was with...**

**Kukai: NOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 6- The first Date part 1

**Neko-chan: Ohayo Minna-san! Sorry about not updating but here I am :) I'm not a ghost!**

**Kukai: eh?**

**Ikuto: she means to say she didn't die and become a ghost...**

**Neko-chan: Hey Ikuto can I have some money? I lost my wallet.**

**Ikuto: NO WAY! YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE WHY SHOULD I GIVE MONEY TO YOU?**

**Neko-chan: This seems familiar...**

**Amu: So out of character**

**Kukai: Neko-chan doesn't own shugo chara**

**Aisu: Roll 'da story!**

No ones POV-

Amu and Kukai were standing side-by-side as they gazed at the amusement park around them. How did they get there? Well...

Kukai's Flashback-

"Hey Nagi? Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure bro! Whats on your mind?" He responded

"Well, how do you and Nadeshiko know Amu?"

"Amu went to a dance class and Nade went too, the to met and became friends then she introduced her to me and we were really good friends untill me and Nade had to move here and before you know it Amu gets here to! Its our unbreakable friendship!" Nagi started dancing around the room, you know the way people do when they enter their own world?

"How do you know Amu Souma-kun?" he asked me

"We were childhood friends, Um hey can I tell you something?"

"Uh oh this is never good"

"This is the first time I said that to you though!"

"You know what I mean"

"No"

"You should"

"I don't"

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Never mind"

"Huh?"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Uh okay, um..."

"Don't go all silent on me pall"

"Okay... um... the day Amu moved away..." I started

"Go on"

"I was gonna"

"Go on"

"tehrilykhr" I mumbled

"Speak clearly boy" he got that evil gleem that said if you don't tell me your life will be hell until you do

"I...was... gonna... tell... her... I... l-l-like-"

"Omagod! You like Amu!"

"Y-y-you have to promise not to tell"

"Spring has sprung for our young hero" he yelled out the door and Nadeshiko and Rime came running into his room luckily Amu had gone home

"What?" screamed Nadeshiko

"Who is it?" Rima yelled forcefully

"Its Am-"

"Don't tell!" and I covered his mouth and muffled the answer

"OMAGOD! YOU LIKE AMU!" Nadeshiko and Rima screamed so loud that if I were on the other side of the world I would of heard it... Wait doesn't Amu live next door? I pray she didn't hear them yelling

"I'm leaving" and I ran out the front door back home

Amu's flashback-

I got home and immediately got a phone call from Nadeshiko

"Amu-chan? Its Nadshiko we have a problem"

"What kind"

"Come to my house tomorrow at 8:00am sharp in old clothes"

"And if I don't?" I replied in the "cool and spicy" tone (by accident of course)

"I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"Okay! Okay..."

The next day- Amu's POV

I knocked on Nadeshiko's door. The door creaked open and I was pulled in by some unknown force ( later known as Rima ) and Nadeshiko and Rima stuffed me into a outfit ( that fit... Surprise ) did my hair (it was fine as it was before) chucked me into a car and drove me to some unknown place

Kukai's POV

I woke up and immediately knew I wasn't in my room. Nagihiko (the suspect) had probably dragged me to a car to take me to one of his evil schemes... Nothing new... But I considered yesterday's events and now knew that I was in for a wild ride today... Oh the days of sleep in's and PSP were gone and replaced by Nagihiko's wild ideas that- surprisingly- worked. Here I am of to some unknown scheme of his...

**Neko-chan: hoped you liked it!**

**Ikuto: If you are Amuto fan reading this for fun read Neko-chans "Counter curse"**

**Kukai: If you have a question for any of the shugo chara crew post a review on "Unlock my heart"**

**Percy: If you want mythology read "Death Business****" a Percy Jackson and Kane chronicles crossover. Coming to you soon! :)**

**Neko- chan, Amu, and Aisu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Percy: Advertising R&R folks**


	8. Chapter 7- the first date part 2

**Neko-chan: Gomen Ne to everyone that is still following my story**

**Kukai: Dude you were MIA For like... Ever**

**Neko-chan: so sorry**

**Aisu: Roll da story!**

* * *

xX Kukai's POV Xx

First thing I saw when I was kicked out of the car ? Amu. I -at this point- was already fuming over the fact that Nagi literally kicked me out of the car but now amu was here... Well

* * *

xX Amus POV Xx

OMFG! That was my expression when Rima pushed me out of the car, then I saw Kukai

"Rima?! What are-" I was cut off when the car speed away.

"Rima?!" I was left in the dust

"Yo! Hinamori!"

* * *

xX Kukai's POV Xx

"Yo! Hinamori!" I yelled in the most casual voice I could muster up

"Kukai what are y-" I cut her off

"Doing here? long story but I guess this involves Nagi, Nade and Rima"

"oh" Amu said while- Wait!? Was she blushing! okay now I was panicking that's when I realised I had money in my pocket

"Speaking of theme parks... Wanna join me?" I Asked, I saw her eyes light up

"I'll take that as a yes" and I dragged her into the theme park

-10 & a half rides/attractions and one ice cream latter-

amu and I slumped down on a bench

"That was so fun Kukai!" she exclaimed

"I'm a fun person" responded noticing the lack of honorific to my name "Hey lets go there next!" Yelled dragging her to the Giant Ferris wheel.

"Are you two dating?" Asked the man who let us on. I saw Amu go bright red, and... Yeah I probably did to considering the fact that my cheeks felt... Hot...

"No" I said firmly as we got on. When we got to the the top I decided to do it

"under what conditions, must one do to earn a honorific to ones name?" I asked/said in a very unlike me tone of voice and my-perfect- British accent

Amu laughed "what? You want me to start calling you Kukai-kun or Kukai-chan now?" she responded

"No that kinda sounds weird coming from you Himamori" I laughed as Amu went bright red

"BAKABAKABAKABAKA!" She yelled Whacking me (Very hard...) multiple times

"OW! OW, OW!" I yelled

'Yeah you messed that one up' said my inner self,

'Shut Up!" I spoke in my mind, oh great I'm talking to my self. amu continued to hit me and I continued to complain until the ride shook. Fell on top of her and, by all means swear, I- accidentally- kissed her...

* * *

Neko: O.O

Amu: *Blushes*

Kukai: *blushes*

Ikuto: WHAT DA F***?!

Neko: Um... R&R and leave suggestions please on how you think the story should go...


End file.
